


It's Just Like Christmas

by missrachelberry04



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Anastasia - Freeform, Anya - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas songs, Christy Altomare, DiMA - Freeform, Dimya Love, F/M, Fluff, home love family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrachelberry04/pseuds/missrachelberry04
Summary: Anastasia Christmas story based on Christy and Zach's song "It's Just Like Christmas"**UPDATED**
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry & Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway), Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

The smell of cookies filled the air of the small New York Apartment, she had just finished decorating when her phone started to ring, playing her signature Christmas time ringtone. “Hello?” She answered.

“Hey, what are you doing?” The voice on the other end questioned.

“I just finished decorating the cookies to take to Nana’s tomorrow. I hope she loves them.” She replied.

“Well, you do make the best Christmas cookies is all of New York, so she has to love them.” He joked.

“You’re just saying that so your stay on Santa’s nice list this year.” She laughed as she walked around the small kitchen.

“Hey, it's still Christmas eve, I still have a little time to make sure I don’t get coal in my stocking this year.” He chuckled. “I’m just leaving work so I will be home soon and then we can go out for dinner.”

“Sounds perfect, I’ll finish getting ready while I let the frosting dry.” She laughed.

“I love you Anya.” He added before he hung up.

“I love you too Dima.” She smiled as she ended the call and ran to their bedroom to get ready for dinner. It was the first Christmas eve she wasn’t spending at her grandmother’s house, and the first Christmas the couple was celebrating since they moved in together over the summer.

Dmitry knew how important holidays were to Anya, especially Christmas. They reminded her of her family and how every year they would go all out decorating and they would have a big celebration. Even after she lost her parents and little brother she promised herself that no matter how much she missed them she wouldn’t let herself forget the way celebrating Christmas made her feel. Anya had turned their tiny New York apartment into a Christmas wonderland, and he knew that everything about Christmas made her happy. 

As soon as he walked into their apartment he was greeted with the smell of pine and baking. He walked through the living room, down the hall, and into their bedroom. The biggest smile grew on his face the moment he caught sight of her. She was singing to herself in the mirror, she jumped a little and set her earring back down on the dresser when she felt his warm arms around her. “Don’t stop singing.” He protested, pulling her closer to him. 

She giggled, “I’m almost ready, then we can go to dinner.” He let go so she could finish.”Where are we going?” She asked. 

“Well, Miss Anya, I am taking you to your favorite restaurant in the city for a Christmas Eve dinner, then it’s back home for hot cocoa, movies and Christmas cookies?” He asked knowingly.

He laughed as she hit him on the arm playfully, “I told you already, those cookies are to take to Nana’s tomorrow.” 

“Ok, fine, I won’t eat the cookies.” He held his hands up in defense. He walked up to her smiling, he couldn’t help but let his eyes roam over her. She looked absolutely beautiful in her dark green dress and heels, her strawberry blonde curls framed her face perfectly. She was standing under the doorway waiting for him, it wasn’t until he got closer he noticed the mistletoe hanging above them. 

She looked up at it innocently and giggled, he leaned in close and cupping her face he kissed her softly. When he pulled away, she whispered, “We don't want to be late for dinner.” Grabbing his hand she pulled him towards the front door.

The couple sat on the couch together already wearing their Christmas pajamas, curled up, they were listening to Christmas carols mixed with sounds of the city, and a classic Yule log burning on the tv. Dmitry played with Anya’s hair as she sang along to the different Christmas songs. 

“Anya.” He said looking down at her.

“Yeah?” 

“I know we said we were going to exchange gifts with your grandmother tomorrow, but there is something that I want to give you now.” He said nervously. 

She sat up and looked at him. “Ok.” She smiled. He walked over to the tree and picked up a small bag. She sat on the couch eagerly awaiting her present. He placed the bag down in front of her and sat back down on the couch. “Can I open it?” She asked. 

“Of course.” He laughed. 

She carefully removed the tissue paper and reached into the bad to find a smaller pouch. She opened the pouch to find a simple yet beautiful necklace. It was silver with a small pearl, her face lit up the moment she saw it. “Dima it’s beautiful!” She gasped. 

“I saw in the store window and just knew how amazing it would look on you.” 

“I love it Dima.” She leaned in and kissed him, showing her gratitude. 

He took the necklace, placing it around her neck and clasped it together. She blushed when he whispered, “you look beautiful.” She jumped up from the couch and grabbed his hand. 

“Come here.” She ordered as she dragged him to the middle of the living room. She took his other hand and placed it on her waist and learned her head on his chest so they could sway to the music playing. The smile on his face grew bigger. “Thank you for making Christmas so special.” She commented.

“Thank you for letting me make your Christmas special.” The pair danced around the living room, spinning and giggling to the holiday music. They twirled around the apartment until they found themselves under the mistletoe again.

She sat there watching him sleep until finally she decided it was time for him to wake up. She gently nudged him and kissed him on the forehead. When his eyes finally opened she bounced up and down. “Merry Christmas!” She sang. 

He rubbed his eyes as he sat up, slowly becoming aware of what was going on. “What time is it?” He asked.

“It’s only 8:30.” She answered. 

“And how long have you been up?” He asked curiously. 

“Only an hour.” She stated. He laughed a bit. He loved how giddy she was. If this is what every Christmas morning was going to be like he could get use to it. He loved seeing her so happy. “Now, hurry and get up! I made breakfast!” With that she jumped off their bed and ran out of the room towards the kitchen. 

When he walked out of the room he was met with what seemed like a buffet. “Anya what is all this?”

“I made waffles! I also made eggs and bacon.” She smiled.

“You didn’t have to do this Anya.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. He chuckled when she scrunched her little nose. 

“I know, I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me, and make today something we can remember all year long.” She admitted.

“Anya, I love you, and the way I feel now is how I feel every day when I’m with you. Just being with you makes me feel like it’s Christmas everyday.” 


	2. Everyday that we know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-Shots from throughout the year :)

She sat curled up on the couch with a blanket and a pouting look on her face. “What’s wrong?” Dmitry asked as he removed the ornaments from the tree and put them back in their box. 

“Can’t we keep it up just a little while longer?” She asked sitting up. 

“It’s already February Anya, it’s time to take it down.” He argued. 

She sighed and stared at her hands in her lap. “I know, it’s just that taking down all of the Christmas decorations make me kind of sad.”

He set the box of ornaments down on the coffee table and moved to sit next to her. He took her hand in his as he spoke to her. “I know it’s hard, and I know how much you love Christmas. But just think how exciting it will be to put the decorations back up next winter. You might even find more to cover the walls, make it look like we live at the North Pole or something.” He laughed. 

She smiled at him and leaned her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her pulling closer to him. “I wish we lived at the North Pole so we didn’t have to take the decorations down.” She sighed.

He chuckled. “Anya, we don’t need presents and mistletoe for it to feel like Christmas. Every time I look at you, no matter what time of year, I’m reminded of the magic of Christmas. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

She giggled as he kissed her. “Fine, but the second Halloween is over the decorations are going back up.” She ordered.

“Deal.”

It was the day before her birthday and he had the perfect surprise planned out for her. The only problem was that she wasn’t a big fan of surprises and convincing her to trust him wasn’t going to be easy. 

He had found the perfect place for them to get away, it was a cute inn outside of Knoxville Tennessee, known for celebrating Christmas all year long. It was just the break they needed from the hustle and bustle of New York in the summertime. Now, if only he could get her to the airport on time.

“Come on Anya, we have to get going I made reservations for us.” He called through the apartment. 

She came out of the bedroom, shoes in hand, obviously annoyed. She sat down on the couch to put them on. “Why did you make plans for tonight?” She asked buckled her wedge heels. “My birthday isn’t until tomorrow.” 

“I know, but I just thought that we could do something tonight and then you can celebrate with your grandmother tomorrow.” He lied. 

“But, you are making me miss the summer extravaganza at the Neva Club.” She argued. 

“There will be plenty of parties at the Neva Club we can go to in the future, I’m sure Lily will be going to all of them.” He said as he opened the front door for them to leave. 

She rolled her eyes as she got up. “Ok, I’m ready.” She stood up from the couch and grabbed her purse off the table near the door, and followed him out. 

She thought it was weird when she started to head toward the subway stop, but Dmitry walked towards a car parked on the curb. “Where are you going?” She asked.

“I got us a car.” He stayed pointing towards the car. 

“Why do we need a car it’s New York, why can’t we just take the subway?” She asked even more annoyed. 

“Come on, let's just take the car.” He pleaded.

“Fine.”

After driving for a while, she began to notice that they weren’t driving towards a restaurant they were driving away from the city. Eventually, they pulled up to the airport. She turned towards Dmitry with a glare on her face. “Don’t tell me we are eating dinner at the airport.” 

He laughed a little and got out of the car when it stopped at the drop-off. “No, you can get a snack if you want.” 

She climbed out of the car and followed him to the trunk of the car. “what’s going on Dmitry?” 

“I wanted to take you on a surprise weekend getaway.” He grabbed her hand and smiled. “I know you don’t like surprises, but just trust me.” He grabbed their bags out of the trunk and headed into the airport. 

“What’s in Knoxville?” she asked once they reached the gate. 

“I already told you, it’s a surprise.” He commented. 

The 3-hour flight was quick but still tiring, they still had about an hour's drive to the inn. Anya fell asleep on Dmitry’s shoulder the second they got in the car. He gently nudged her once they were almost to the inn. 

“We’re almost there.” He whispered as she woke up.

It took her a minute to figure out what was going on, but once she noticed the lights all around them she was wide awake. “What is this?” She asked turning to him. 

“It’s your birthday present.” He laughed. “I did some research and found this gem.” She was still in awe as the car pulled up to the inn. Dmitry got off and walked around to open her door. 

She stood there staring at everything, the beautiful inn, the Christmas lights everywhere, the Christmas trees. “What are we doing here?” she asked still amazed. 

He took their bags out of the car and handed them off the bellhop that came out to meet them. He walked back over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “We are going to finally have dinner, then we can go up to our suite and relax for the night.”

“That sounds amazing, but what is this place?” She asked again. 

“Well across the street is the largest Christmas shopping village, and we get to spend as long as you would like there. There is also this amazing hotel here, with amazing food, lights, a private balcony all to ourselves.” 

She looked up at him smiling. “Why are you always so good to me?” She asked. 

He looked down at her, getting lost in the sea of her blue eyes. “Because you deserve the world, and I can’t give you that. But, I promise that I will always give you what I can.” 

She rose on her tippy toes, cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply. “I love you, Dima.”

“I love you, Anya.” He whispered between kisses. 

The two spent the weekend enjoying everything about the village. After their delicious dinner, they retired to their suite for some much-needed sleep and relaxation. After they spent most of the day celebrating Anya’s birthday, walking through the shopping village, followed by a show put on at the inn. It was just the quick dose of Christmas cheer she needed to keep her going until December. 

Dmitry walked into their bedroom from the bathroom, fresh out of the shower. Anya was still asleep in their bed. He knew today was going to be hard, it always was. It had been 9 years since the car accident that killed her parents and little brother. It was a warm summer night when a drunk driver ran the family’s car off the road, leaving her as the only survivor. In the years prior she had spent the day with her grandmother. 

He finished getting ready in the bathroom when he came out she was awake. She was sitting up in bed staring out the window, the sounds of morning traffic were slightly muffled by the window pane. Dmitry knew how much she hated being babied, especially when it came to being an orphan, but he was still cautious around her. He was still worried. 

“Good morning beautiful.” He smiled as she climbed into bed next to her. She gave him a small smile and continued to look out the window. “Do you want to go out for breakfast, we can go to that diner you love?” He asked but she remained silent, gazing out at the city. “Or we could stay here, I can make you pancakes.” 

“I’m not hungry, I just want to sit here.” She commented. 

He wanted to help her but he didn’t know-how. “Do you want to go see your grandmother, or I could call her?” 

“No!” She cut him off “I don’t want to go anywhere and I don’t want to talk about things.” she sighed. “Can you please just stop?”

“Anya, I just want to help you.” He pleaded.

“If you want to help, then just leave me alone. I just need to be alone right now.” She laid back down and turned so she was facing away from him. 

He got up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom carefully shutting the door behind him. He sat on the couch in silence, feeling confused and hurt, but today his feelings didn’t matter. Today was all about doing what she needed, and figuring out what was best for her. He had just the idea to help her. 

Throughout the day he would check in on her, most of the time she would either be asleep or pretending to be asleep with Christmas in July movies replaying on the tv. He knew she was doing ok because every time he checked on her the glass of water he had left for her would be empty and the bowl of soup had been eaten. 

It was already late in the afternoon and she still hadn’t come out of the room. When he entered the room she was still laying down. He walked over to her side of the bed and sat down next to her. “How are you feeling?” He asked. 

“I’m ok. Why didn’t you go to work?” She asked as she sat up in bed. 

“I just worked from home, I wanted to be sure you were ok.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a pain.” She confessed. 

“Hey, don’t apologize, especially not for this.” He scooted closer to her. “I can’t even imagine what it must be like for you. If you’ll let me, I just want to help you.”

“But that’s the thing, Dima, I don’t think you can.”

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and grabbed her hand. “At least let me try.” He begged. “Come with me.”

“I already told you I don’t want to go anywhere.” She said pulling the covers closer around her. 

“We aren’t going anywhere, just come out into the living room with me.” His voice was soft and gentle.

She was hesitant at first but finally agreed, letting him help her out of bed. He walked her to the bedroom door but paused for a moment before opening it. Nervously he opened the door letting her walk through first.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked around their living room. The entire room was sparkling with Christmas lights, white paper chains and snowflakes were hanging from all over the ceiling. She stood there in amazement looking around at everything. 

“I know it’s not as good as when you decorate, but I just thought that it could help. I know how much Christmas reminds you of your family.” He commented as he watched her walk around the living room. 

She stopped in the middle and stood still. She finally caught her breath as a few tears rolled down her cheek. 

“Oh shit.” He cried. “Anya, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you, I just thought this could help.” He ran over to her and took her hands in his. 

She shook her head profusely. “No, no, it’s perfect.” She smiled. “I love it, Dmitry.” She wrapped her arms around him, “and I love you.”

“I love you too.” He grinned as he kissed her forehead. They stayed there for a while just holding each other until she moved to sit down on the couch. He followed her, sitting down with her. 

Finally, she broke the silence. “I think that the reason I threw myself into loving Christmas so much was because it reminded me so much of them. It reminded me of a time that we were happy, and everything was perfect, and I wasn’t alone.” She looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes again. “And now I’m not alone anymore, now I have you. You make me feel as happy as I used to when Christmas time came around.” She crawled into his arms and let him hold her tight against his chest. “I miss them, Dima.”

“I know you do.” He soothed as he rubbed her back.

“I remember my mom would always bake cookies and let me help frost. Alexei and I would decorate the tree while we listened to Christmas carols, we would always fight over who was going to put the star on top. Sometimes we would argue so much that my dad would just climb up on the ladder and put the star on himself. On Christmas morning we would have a big breakfast, Nana would come over and we open gifts, then we would just spend the day laughing and singing. Do you think we’ll have a life like that?” She asked, “Full of laughed and joy with our kids.” 

He pulled her in even tighter and laughed a little. “I know we will.”


	3. The Christmas Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Meet me at 2:30 Bryant Park. 

  
That was all the message from Dmitry had said. He had gone into the office for the morning so she decided to do a little Christmas shopping. She had just gotten back to their apartment and was trying to find the best place to hide his gifts. Dmitry always liked to tease her and say that he was going to try to find his gifts before Christmas. 

She had an hour before she had to meet him so she decided to sit on the couch and enjoy a hot cup of tea. She smiled fondly at the pictures on the bookshelf, some were of her family, some of her and her grandmother, and some of her and Dmitry. It was Christmas time again, a time that always reminded her of home, love, and family. 

She missed her parents and her little brother Alexei, and the traditions they had for Christmas. She and Dmitry started their traditions, like walking around the Christmas village in Bryant Park. Once she finished her tea she put in her coat, scarf, and hat, and headed out the door to meet him. 

Just as she reached the park flurries of white snowflakes began to fall around her. She looked up as the sky smiling, she even tried to catch a snowflake on her tongue. She giggled as she walked through the park looking for him the crowd of people. 

There he was standing by the big fountain, the second she saw him she ran straight towards him and jumped in his arms. She giggled as he twirled her around.

“Hey, there handsome!” She commented when he put her down. 

“Hey, beautiful.” He answered and kissed her hello. He laced their finder together and pulled her toward the coffee shop. “Come on, let's get some hot chocolate inside, I’m freezing.”

The pair walked hand I hand relight the park, stopping at various little shops to look around. Stopping for a cookie at one that sold baked goods. “Can we get a dog?” Anya asked as they walked by the pet shop. 

“A dog?” He laughed. “And where is the dog going to sleep?” 

“In the bed with us of course!” She giggled. 

“I already have to share the bed with one person who snores, I don’t know if I can handle another one.” He joked. 

“I do not snore!” She yelled as she hit him playfully. 

The two kept walking around the village until they reached the giant tree. Anya was slightly confused when Dimitry suddenly stopped in front of the tree. He had a nervous look on his face, she was about to ask what was wrong when he started speaking fast. 

“Anya, I love you.” He blurted out. 

She laughed a little before she replied. “I love you too.”

He took a deep breath before he continued. “I never thought that I would meet someone that makes me as happy as you do. You are this light that guides me through the darkness. You make every day special because you are the most special thing that has ever happened to me. You’re my best friend, and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as I am.” He paused as he knelt on one knee. She gasped as she realized what he was doing. 

“Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanov, will you marry me?” 

As tears of joy welled up in her eyes she answered, “Yes!” 

He slid the ring on her finger and rose to kiss her. She giggled as he twirled her around. The couple stayed by the tree letting the snowfall swirl around them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!


	4. 2 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one shot of our favorite couple at Christmas time!

The ground had a fresh blanket of snow from the night before, and the morning breeze blew through her hair. She smiled as she adjusted the scarf around her neck, it was her favorite time of year, and she could not wait to see what this Christmas brought. It had been a year since she had married the love of her life Dmitry in a beautiful December wedding. They didn’t do much for their anniversary, since they had just moved into a bigger apartment. 

She walked down the sidewalk with several bags in hand, she had gotten a gift for everyone on her list, but there was just one more stop that she needed to make before heading home. It was Christmas Eve, and she wanted to get home soon and start celebrating with her husband. 

________________________

Their new apartment still had its signature Christmas scent filling the air. A bigger apartment meant more Christmas decorations to fill the space. Dmitry sat at the kitchen counter as he watched her moved cookies to a cooling rack, humming Christmas songs. She had been in an even happier mood all day long. He loved how much she loved the holidays, it made him hopeful for when they had their own family. He didn’t have much growing up, and Christmas did not play much of a role in his life.   
  
“What are you staring at?” Anya asked curiously. 

Dmitry jumped out of his daydream, he hadn’t realized he was probably staring at her with the most ridiculous looks on his face. “I’m just watching my beautiful wife,” He replied, slightly embarrassed. 

Anya just laughed and went back to working on the cookies. “Why don’t you put yourself to use and order us our dinner while I finish these up.” She added. 

  
The pair sat on their living room couch as the credits rolled to one of Anya's favorite Christmas movies. The leftover Chinese containers sat on the coffee table in front of them. Dmitry looked over to see Anya asleep on his shoulder, she was definitely worn out from all the baking she had been doing. He grabbed the blanket on top of the couch and used it to cover her up. She curled up closer to him. He chuckled as she began to snore softly. 

After a while, she stirred awake and sat up. “Why did you let me fall asleep?” She asked Dmitry. 

“I think it’s all that baking you have been doing that has made you so tired.” He laughed. 

She looked over at the clock to see that it was already past midnight. “It’s Christmas Day, and we still haven’t exchanged gifts yet.” She jumped up from the couch and picked up the gift that she had gotten for him earlier. It had become a tradition for them to exchange one gift on Christmas Eve with each other, and the rest they opened at her grandmother’s house. 

“You must be excited about your gift, you’re usually a little cranky after a nap.” He joked as he grabbed his gift for her from under the tree. 

She looked at him in disgust, “I do not get cranky.” She argued. He just laughed and shook his head. The two sat down on the couch ready to exchange. “You can go first.” She told him.

He handed her the box, the wrapping job wasn’t the best, but she loved his effort. She opened the gist to find a slightly worn, but beautiful vintage camera. She was left speechless, which rarely happens.

“You mentioned taking up photography as a hobby, and I thought this would be perfect. I know it’s not the fanciest camera and a little old school, but I thought it fit you perfectly.” Dmitry added. 

“I love it, Dima!” She exclaimed and kissed him. “Now it’s your turn!”

He smiled as he opened the bag and pulled the tissue paper out. He was confused at first when he saw what was in the bag. He pulled the gift out and held it in his hand. “What is this?” He questioned, still collecting his thoughts. “Wait, are you?” He continued to stare at the tiny pair of sneakers, perfect for a baby. “Are you pregnant?” He asked his wife. 

She had the biggest smile on her face and tears in her eyes. “Yes! We’re having a baby Dima!” He grabbed both sides of her face and pulled her in to kiss her. 

“I love you so much.” Dmitry whist as he pulled away, his eyes misty with joy. 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
